The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama Revenge of The Island, I decided to do something crazy for once and knocked out all of the contestants! That way, we could do this new challenge where we could see inside their minds!" (chuckles) "Maybe I should do that more often! Some of their memories were cute, others we could've lived without seeing! In the end, it was Shawn who won invincibility and it was Jasmine who was sent home! We're down to the final 10, so things are about to heat up here on the next episode of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- Inside the cabins, the girls were having a conversation. Sky: "I still can't believe that Jasmine's gone!" Dawn: "Yeah, she didn't deserve to go!" Zoey: "I know, but we have to move on. This war isn't over till its over!" Sky: "Yeah...." Jo: "This isn't war. And your Brick impression needs some work!" Zoey: (sarcastically) "Ha-ha, I'm just laughing my butt off!" Jo: (Confessional) "All those girls are starting to annoy me! One of them has to go!" -- At the boys cabins, they too were having a conversation. Scott: "I can't believe we did that!" Lightning: "Yeah, that Shawn guy really deserved to have his lady friend go!" Shawn: "Uh, I'm right here, I can hear you!" Lightning: "Oh...well I don't care! Max: "Neither do I! You guys wanted me out, so I don't feel bad at all!" (laughs evilly) Scott: "Heh, then we won't feel bad either." Max: "Good!" (realizes what Scott said) "Hey!" Cameron is writing a note. Cameron: "Okay then, if I'm going to be tough for the next challenge, I need to think tough and work out my strength and flaws..." Scott: "You won't last nerdling. You don't stand a chance." Cameron got annoyed. Cameron: (Confessional) "I can last. With all the people around here, I can stay completely invincible. Then when it comes to vote out the serious competition, everyone will target the stronger players, like Lightning, or Scott or Jo!" -- Then, in the next morning, everyone was outside, playing Go Fish. Scarlett: "Got any fives?" Sky: "Nope. Go fish!" Then Max tried looking at Shawn's cards, but he turn away from him. Shawn: "No cheating!" Max: "Hmph. Show off." Then Scarlett smirked as she got the upper hand. Jo is focused too. Jo: "You have any sixes?" Zoey: "Nope!" Then Chris walked by. Chris: "Hello campers! Well, this is a sight to behold. I thought you guys hated each other!" Campers: "Eh..." Dawn: "We don't really hate each other, we just have different agendas!" Chris: "Okay...well for your next challenge, you'll all have to up into the sky!" (chuckles) "Get it?" Sky rolled her eyes. Then Chef walked by, carrying a stinky bag. Chef: "Why is this bag so stinky?" Chris: "Are you disgusted?" Chef: "Yes!" Chris: "There you go!" Chef: "You kids! Pick a card from the bag. Whatever you pick, that's what you're going to have to build!" Scott got out a card first and it has a bird. Scott: "A bird? How am I going to build a bird?" Chris: "You can think of something." Then Zoey got out a card. Zoey: "A swan?" Chris: "Funny, I was expecting you to pick a hawk, but swans will do." Cameron was next and he picked another card. Cameron: "A rocket?" Chris: "Yeah, good luck with that!" Then Lightning got out a card. Lightning: "A helicopter? Sweet!" Chris: "Just in case you're all aware, we are not responsible for any deaths that could happen today!" Then Jo got out a card. Jo: "A hot air balloon? Ugh, could this any more girly?" Chris: "I don't know how's that's girly but whatever!" Then Dawn got out a card. Dawn: "A rocket chair?" (sighs) "Where's B when I need him?" Scott: (snickers) "He's long gone, and I got rid of him!" Dawn rolled her eyes. Then Max was next and got a card. Max: "A glider?" Chris: "Thought it would fit for your style." Scarlett got out a card. Scarlett: "A jetpack." Chris: "Looks like you're lucky." Shawn was next and he got out another card. Shawn: "An airplane." Then Sky took out another card. Sky: "A hovercraft. Doesn't that seem dangerous?" Chef: "Yes, but we were running out of flying contraptions, so yeah!" Chris: "Whoever presents their device first, gets an advantage in the next part of the challenge. You'll have to find all your parts at the dump. So get to it!" Then Jo lifted up Cameron. Jo: "Hey string bean, I've got a proposition for you, you help me build my contraption, and I'll protect you from the tougher players. Deal?" Cameron nodded his head. Cameron: (Confessional) "I'm a 90 pound weakling. Okay 89 and a half, so I could use all the protection I could get!" -- Later, the campers are searching though some junk to build their flying machines. Scott: "Great... How am I going to find feathers?" Then he spots some seagulls resting. Scott: (smirks) "My lucky day... Come here!" Scott tackled some seagulls and they start pecking him. Scott: (screaming) "Give me your feathers you buzzards!" Shawn is looking though some junk to find parts for his plane. Shawn: (Confessional) "Hmm...maybe after I build this airplane, I can use as a last ditch plan if the zombie apocalypse happens!" Then Shawn saw a broken airplane. Shawn: "Great! This'll work!" -- Meanwhile, Jo was watching Cameron building her hot air balloon as Lightning walked by. Lightning: "Why is smart guy helping you?" Jo: "Cause I told him to!" Lightning: (to Cameron) "You mind helping me with my device?" Jo: "No! Get your own nerd!" Lightning: "Fine!" Then Max walked by. Lightning: "You're a nerd right?" Max: "How dare you say such an insult!" Then Lightning lifted him up as he started to run. Lightning: "You're going to help me, smart guy!" Max: "Never!" Lightning: "Oh you will, or you're dead meat!" Max: (gulps) "Okay then, let's get building!" Then Lightning and Max start working on Lightning's copter. -- Meanwhile, Scarlett is working on her jetpack and she use a blowtorch to attach the rockets together and the straps. Scarlett: "Good! This will give me an advantage...." Then Zoey walked by. Zoey: "What kind of advantage?" Scarlett: "Nothing that concerns you, weakling!" Zoey: (growling) "You'll regret those words!" Scarlett: "I doubt it, red!" Then Zoey walked away. Scarlett: (Confessional) "Zoey's has no chance of winning. She's now on my enemies list! It's getting long!" As Zoey was walking away, Dawn noticed that she looked angry. Dawn: "Are you okay?" Zoey: "I need to focus on winning this round!" Zoey searched through some junk while Dawn walks to her. Dawn: "I can tell your angry." Zoey: "Very angry Dawn." Dawn: "I can see that, but don't let your anger consume you, otherwise you'll become your own personal enemy." Zoey thought about it. Zoey: "Need help building your rocket chair?" Dawn: (smiles) "Sure!" Dawn: (Confessional) "I think I have a good chance to win. While everyone is focused on the bigger threats, I can sneak on by, and then, I can surprise them all! And I'll do it by playing fair and square!" Then Sky walked by, carrying a huge piece of wood. Sky: "Hey guys! Need some help?" Zoey/Dawn: "Sure!" Sky smiled as she assisted Zoey and Dawn on Dawn's rocket chair. -- Meanwhile Cameron is almost done with Jo's balloon and he is wiping the sweat from his forehead. Jo: "Almost done?" Cameron: "I am. Just needs to fix the last part and I'm done." Cameron did so and he is finished. Cameron: "There!" Then Jo pushed Cameron out of the way. Jo: "Now get out of here, nerd! I got a challenge to win!" Then Jo started up the hot air balloon and flew up into the air. Chris: (voice) "Jo wins the advantage, which is a five-star smoke machine!" Everyone else groaned. Jo: "Whooo! Yeah!" Cameron: (confessional) "I do all the work, and she gets something she didn't do! Well, I'm not out yet!" Then Max is finished with Lightning's copter. Max: "There! All finished!" Lightning: "Sha-sweet!" Max: "What do I get in return?" Lightning: "What do you want? A cookie?" Max: "Maybe..." Lightning: "Yeah, I don't have one!" -- Meanwhile, Dawn, Sky and Zoey were also done with their flying contraptions. Dawn: "There! All done." Zoey: "And my swan plane is finished too." Sky: "Same with mine. We all make a great team." Dawn: (smiled) "Yep, we do." Sky: (Confessional) "It's good having friends like Dawn and Zoey around. I can really depend on them, unlike most of these other players!" -- Soon, everyone was at the beach. Chris: "Okay, for your next challenge, you all must go up into the air, and rescue classic competitor, Sierra!" Dawn: "Why? What's wrong?" Chris: "Let's just say, one of my blimps is missing!" Chef: "That's not what happened, you..." Chris: "Anyway, whoever rescues Sierra, wins immunity. Now go!" Then the players got to their vehicles and start them up. Sky: "Time to win this challenge!" Jo: "Not a chance gym girl!" Then they start floating, as Max ran ahead, using his glider. Max: "Time to evil!" Plus, Scott is flapping his wings. Scott: "Piece of cake!" Max: "I could go for some cake!" Jo: "Focus gnome!" Max: "Hey!!!" Max: (Confessional) "That girl is going to pay for calling me a gnome! What's her name, Jo? Why does she have a boy's name?" Then a couple of flying goats appeared. Scott: "Oh no!" Dawn: "Yeah, these poor creatures have been turned into something their not!" Jo: "I'd worry more about getting burned then the goats, but you do what you got to do!" Then Dawn jumped off her rocket chair and onto one of the goats. Dawn: "Nice mutant goat. Easy..." The goat growled but Dawn tame it. Dawn: "Good!, now can you please get me to that blimp?" The goat nods as it took her toward the blimp. Scarlett: "How is that possible?" Dawn: (Confessional) "I just have this way with animals! When I get older, I want to be either a veterinarian or a zoologist!" Then the door to the blimp opened and revealed that the Sasquashanka and Fang were throwing golden statues at everyone. Zoey: "Watch out!" Jo: "Hey bubble boy! Cover me!" Cameron: "Why should I?" Jo: "Because, I need a distraction to drive the crossfire away!" Cameron: (sighs) "Fine." Cameron distracted the Saqsquaha and Fang away from Jo, giving her an opening. Jo: "Here I come!" Then Jo jumped out of the hot air balloon and into the blimp. Jo: (Confessional) "This is way too easy! There's no way I can't win now!" Then Fang grabbed Jo. Jo: "Alright you overgrown mutant fish eater! Your going down!" Jo tried to get out her smoke machine, but she didn't have it. Jo: "Hey! Who?" (gasps) "Pencil neck!" Cameron: (Confessional) (smirks) "Yeah I stole it! Serves her right!" -- With Cameron, he used the smoke screen to create smoke and blinded Lightning, Scott and Max. Lightning: "Ahhhh! The Lightning can't see!" Max: "Me either!" Scott: "That nerd will pay for this!" Then without warning, the three crashed into each other and they all fell down. Scott: "DANG IT ALLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!" Cameron: (waves goodbye) "Happy landing." Meanwhile, Shawn is flying to the blimp and firing the guns, loaded with eggs. Shawn: (Confessional) "This is so much fun! I wish Jasmine was still here! She would've been great!" Then one of the mutant goats appeared and blew fire to Shawn's airplane. Shawn: "Uh-oh!" Then Shawn's airplane disintegrated and Shawn started to fall down. Shawn: "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Shawn continued falling until he is saved by Dawn, who is still on a flying mutant goat. Dawn: "You all right Shawn?" Shawn: "Whew, I am Dawn, thanks." Dawn: "No problem. Anything to help a good friend." Shawn: "Heh, yeah." -- With Zoey, Sky, Cameron and Scarlett, they were almost to the blimp. Then the Sasquashanka threw a few more golden statues at them. Zoey: "Ow! What are these?" Sky catched one of the golden statues and looked at it. Sky: "It looks like a Gemmie award!" Cameron: "I think one of us should probably do a blitzkrieg and get that Sasquashanka away from the door!" Scarlett: "Yeah...I ain't helping you three!" Zoey: "Oh you'll help us, one way or another!!!" Scarlett: "I'm thinking no!" Scarlett flew away but she is blocked by Dawn and Shawn, who arrived. Scarlett: (sighs) "Fine. This is only a truce!" Shawn: "Fine by me." Scarlett then distracts the Sasquashanka as it threw more statues at her. Zoey: "Now!!!" Sky flew ahead and then she got inside the blimp. Then Scarlett rammed into the Sasquashanka and got inside as well as the Sasquashanka fell off the blimp. One of the mutant goats caught the Sasquashanka. Then everyone else got inside the blimp. Zoey: "Finally!" Scarlett: "Good luck trying to win this! What was that guys name you liked? Mike? Yeah, I don't think you'll make him proud!" Then Jo was flung to them. Jo: "Best 5 out of 9 you shark!"